


My New Family

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: Agentcorp Fluff [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Cute, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pet Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: This short Agentcorp Fluffy story is from a Siberian Huskies POV.Blue is a young homeless puppy who is rescued by Vigilante Alex Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Agentcorp Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772539
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	My New Family

The swirling of the dust surrounded me, I was afraid, lost, I had never seen a human this scary before. Bricks were flying everywhere, the tarmac was being ripped from the ground. Humans were firing weapons at the huge humans. I quickly ran and hid down an alleyway and hoped I wouldn't be seen. And for a while I was safe from the dangers.

But the quiet didn't last. Moments later someone entered the alleyway and I immediately got ready to run.

That was when I first met my new mom. She came running down towards me, dressed in a black suit with blue stripes down the front. Her hood covered her head but I could tell she had some kind of blue mask too. She saw me and slowly moved towards me, I could tell she was trying not to scare me. She stopped a little breathless in front of me, she crouched down carefully and looked into my eyes. I was shaking by this point but I could tell she was friendly so I did not run off, I waited to see what she would do next.

“Hey there little guy or girl?” The human spoke to me. Of course she couldn't tell I was a boy, it was a dark Alley. Then she approached me and held out her hand to stroke my upper back, it felt good, her scratchy glove on my fur. I could definitely take more of this. I started to relax and so she gently picked me up.

“It’s okay, I’m gonna take good care of you until we can find your mom or dad,” she told me softly. I whimpered a little, I couldn't help it. She was so nice and comforting and I was so alone.

I just wished I could talk so I could tell her I no longer had a mom, because she had died in the battles with these strange humans that I kept seeing around town. I had no one and had been on the streets for what I would consider a human week. It felt like forever for me. I had found scraps of food here and there but it was getting harder by the day and I missed my mom so bad. 

We walked a little while and then she handed me to a blonde woman in a strange looking blue and red uniform, I vaguely recognised her off the TV actually, my mom used to talk about how great she was.

“Can you take him?” My rescuer said to the blonde lady. So she figured out I was a boy when she picked me up.

“Where to? Do we know who he belongs to? Have you checked his collar?”

The woman who rescued me in the black and blue costume quickly checked my collar, “Blue, which kinda makes sense, look at the dude's eyes.”

The blonde looked and grinned at me, “Oh yes, how cute!” 

I had been called cute so much I had lost count, in my young life. Then she took me from my rescuer and held me in her arms. I could hardly believe what happened next, we flew up into the sky and I am so glad she was holding me tight because I was freaking out at this point. We flew over the city's skyscrapers and finally, much to my relief we landed on a strangers balcony. 

“Lena are you home?” She walked with me through the glass sliding door, looking for whoever this Lena person was. 

“Kara! What on earth have you got there?” The woman smiled as she approached us and then the blonde lady with the really strong arms put me down.

“His name is blue, Alex rescued him on a mission, Leviathan were attacking and she found him shaking in an alleyway.”

So that was when I learnt of my new mom's name, Alex. The dark haired lady stepped up and crouched down to me, she smiled, and _oh my woof_ was she beautiful. I had never seen a more beautiful human, other than my own mom of course. Now I felt sad again thinking about her, but then the beautiful lady started to stroke my upper back, then my head and my ears and I looked at her with my bright blue eyes, suddenly blissfully happy again. 

“You are so beautiful Blue,” she told me, then she stood up and looked thoughtful, “I wonder if we have anything we can give you,” I followed her towards the kitchen and she looked into a cupboard. The other lady came walking up behind us and she spoke, “I can go get something from the pet store real quick if you want?”

“Good idea, you know what dogs like, and don't forget some toys,” the beautiful lady told the blonde. 

Once she was gone the lady called Lena filled a metal bowl with water and I had never been so grateful when she placed it down on the floor for me. I started to lap up the water immediately, I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until that moment. 

The blonde lady called Kara came back shortly after with a load of food, toys and treats. I already felt spoilt. After eating a good bowl full and a few crunches, I played catch with Kara before she had to leave again.

It was a little later when Alex arrived. I was laying on the sofa with Lena at the time watching the nightly news. Lena got up and answered the door and Alex walked in looking more like a human now, in civilian clothes and not that black and blue hooded thing with the rough black gloves. She looked softer, in jeans, a jumper and a leather jacket.

“Alex love, come in, your rescue pup will be happy to see you,” Lena smiled at Alex and I could see they had some kind of connection.

Alex walked over to me and I sat up excitedly on the sofa as she hugged me and kissed my head, “How are you doing little guy?” She ruffled my fur with her hand.

I just gazed at her sweet face, her hair was down now, short on one side and longer on the other, half covering the side of her face, in that moment I realised that my future mom was beautiful too and I felt calmed by her and safe.

She sat down beside me and then Lena called over to her from the kitchen, “Would you like a drink before you go home?”

“I’d like that, a beer if you have one,” Alex told her.

Well one beer turned to a few and soon I fell to sleep on Lena’s lap as the two ladies talked, mostly about me and how they were going to find my mom. I had moved to the end of the sofa in my sleep, I’m guessing Lena must have got up at some point and moved me. But now as I opened my eyes I could see Alex and Lena closer together at the other end of the sofa and Alex had her arm around Lena’s shoulder, pulling her into her. 

“Alex what about Blue…” Lena said softly.

“Shhh…Blue’s sleeping,” Alex told her, and then she touched Lena’s lips with her own.

I got a bit over excited then, it looked like I had two new mom's, not one after all, I pounded over to them and jumped on Alex’s back, who almost shrieked in surprise, then Lena started to laugh as Alex turned around and took a hold of me.

“Great timing Blue!” She told me as she held me in her hands. I felt proud, I did a good thing and got even more over enthusiastic and started to lick her face.

Lena laughed even harder as Alex gently put me down. My tongue was obviously too much for her at that point. Although I don't think she really minded because she started to laugh as well. Then as the laughter died down I watched them as they kissed again, then I decided to lay down and close my eyes, I guessed the humans needed some privacy.

  
  


Over the next week Alex looked after me at her apartment. She took me to that human called the vet one day. It wasn't my favourite place but luckily for me I didn't get jabbed with anything this time. They just scanned me and found my ID, through which they finally could find out who my mom was. 

When Alex found out the next day that I had no one she told me that she was going to take care of me and when she couldn't Lena would or Kara. I was fine with this because I liked them all a lot. 

Then one day when Alex was taking out the trash I sneaked out of the front door and ran down the stairway. I was missing mommy Lena so much and I just wanted to see her, I knew my way by scent to her office, I had been there before and I knew she would be there at this time of the morning. When I got there I waited for the humans to open doors and made my way up to mommy Lena’s office. 

When I got there I surprised her secretary, a really nice lady called Jess, “Miss Luthor there is a dog here to see you.” There was a slight pause and then Jess replied, “Yes I said a dog and it looks like a Siberian husky.”

Seconds later the office door opened and mommy Lena was standing there looking at me with what seemed like a mixture of amazement and horror.

“Oh my god, Blue what are you doing here?” Mommy Lena walked over to me quickly and picked me up, then she took me into her office and closed the door.

“Are you alright?” She asked me, put me down and looked at me with concerned eyes. I woofed and she smiled, “Okay Blue, I am going to call Alex because she is going to be frantic with worry, now don't go anywhere.” 

I stayed where I was, although the urge to run around her office was huge, it was so spacious and clean. Then I listened to the conversation on the phone.

“Yes Alex I said Blue is here,” Mommy Lena said, then there was a pause, “I have no idea how he found my office darling,” another pause, “honestly he is absolutely fine,” another pause and mommy rolled her eyes, “Yes Alex don't worry, Blue can stay with me tonight, just bring the wine and were fine.”

When she put away her phone she stroked my head, “Alex was not at all happy that you ran off like that, you must not ever do that again!”

I looked up at her with my big blue puppy dog eyes and she smiled, “How can anyone stay mad at you, look at your little face.” She took my face with both hands and kissed my head.

But it was obvious Mommy Alex was angry at me because I went to see mommy Lena on my own and she didn't know where I was.

This became apparent an hour later when Alex walked into Lena’s office.

“Heavens sake Blue, never do that to me again!” Mommy Alex said as I rushed up to her as she entered the office. She picked me up and I licked her face to show her how sorry I was.

“Yuk, thanks for that Blue,” Mommy Alex cringed and put me down.

I woofed at her a few times instead which made her smile, crouch down and stroke me.

“You scared me little guy,” she told me.

Then mommy Lena came up beside her and crouched down beside her, “You know, if we moved in together, we wouldn't have this problem.”

Mommy Alex went wide eyed in surprise, “Do you mean that? You want us to move in together?”

“Why not?” Mommy Lena told Alex, “We've been dating for a year, why not take the next step and create a loving happy home for Blue here.”

I just sat there wagging my tail as the adults kissed and realised I was the luckiest dog in the world.


End file.
